


TOYS

by AlexxaSick



Series: The Playground Saga [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsumoto Jun likes to share his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOYS

Having toys is better than having girlfriends or boyfriends, and Jun had had his share of both, and he usually found that having a toy was way more convenient. They don’t get lonely if you are too busy to play,they don’t need to go to the _next level_ , they don’t have to have dinner in a fancy restaurant or get designer gifts, and they’d be always be available if you got bored.

Matsumoto Jun had a big drawer in his dresser filled with these wonderful objects at home. It sometimes felt a little lonely though, that’s why he tried to have some companion for his games. For accomplish this he went with strangers first, people he didn’t have to actually care, but as it turned out it wasn’t really fun, ‘cause either he was to egoistic to let the others really have fun, or the other way around, generally the latter because he didn’t mind sharing.

Then it happened, he got himself a human toy, a girl toy, and it was amusing for a while, then she didn’t want to be a toy anymore, a broken toy who couldn’t be fixed, so he threw her away. He had a number of toys after her, but it started to get boring. One day he overheard a conversation, a private one between two of his band mates. He knew his band mates weren’t saints; it would be absurd to think something like that since they were all very attractive people. He knew Aiba would hit anything that moved, Sho was a sly bastard and Oh-chan was a lovely fucker. Nino, in his eyes wasn’t nearly as sexual as the others… or was he?

“She had my hands like this…” Jun heard Nino say that day but he couldn’t see what _like this_ looked like because he knew he would stop talking if he gave himself away. “Man, I didn’t know that been able to do nothing was that hot… shame she wasn’t though…”

“Why would you fuck an ugly one, anyways?” Ohno answered nonplused.

“I was horny and she was there… ‘sides she kinda looked like Jun… an ugly kind of Jun I guess…”

Arashi used to hang out fairly often, considering how busy their schedules were, and he politely heard his friends’ adventures and laughed at their jokes, he sang at the karaoke and drank his wits out sometimes too. But even though he had surprised himself thinking about his band mate’s sex lives more than twice, he seldom imagined anything about Nino. He had even wanked once thinking about Sho powerful yet not flexible muscles ramming against his rear, he even had a season he got off thinking about Aiba’s pouty mouth around his cock with his dark eyes and beautiful freckles bobbing in and out; Ohno had been part of this fantasies too: crafty hands slithering inside his pants… but he never had this kind of thoughts about Nino.

After hearing that, he simply started paying more attention to the gamer, his small yet very talented hands, and his slight pale figure topped with dark hair whose slouch made him look a little smaller than he actually was, the way he pouted while talking if he wasn’t acting, his grin when he was being an obnoxious brat… and it made Jun horny.

He had never considered seriously acting upon his fantasies toward the other members until the night Oh-chan had slithered his crafty hand inside his pants. They were on a bus back to Tokyo when it happened, Sho slept soundly about three rows in front of them; Aiba and Nino were chattering incessantly in a low voice in the seat at the very back of the bus. Jun had just let it happen, and none of them acknowledge it happening afterwards. But in Jun’s mind the door had been open to get what he wanted from Nino. And what he wanted was a boy toy who could be also a companion in his games, and he assumed Nino could do both since he liked to play too.

He planned it for a couple of weeks; and since he couldn’t carry his own toys around, he decided to get creative and if you were imaginative enough almost anything could become a toy. He found himself a belt from wardrobe an old one, something they wouldn’t miss, and stashed at the green room. Then he charmed hair & makeup people out to let him look into their tools, he had to get the perfect brush, when he found it he memorized where it was kept in case he came across the chance he was waiting. It took a couple of weeks of waiting to get the opportunity to face Nino alone. He retrieved the toys silently.

Nino was obliviously playing with his DS and Jun’s heart pounded hard against his chest. His band mate didn’t struggle as much as he had thought he would. He just trembled and whined below his grasp. It had been really too short of a game because the others arrived sooner than he wanted to.

That time they had kissed sweetly, Nino’s mouth was exquisite, like the expensive treats they got for the guests in Shukudai-kun. He couldn’t wait to bed him… but Nino was good playing games too, and that was obvious few days later when walking to the studio he had been pulled into a brooms closet, pushed against the door the skinny warm body against his.

“Matsumoto-kun…” he heard him say breathing against his cheek. “The other day… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it” The body against his slid down nuzzling his neck, chest, stomach, navel and stopping just there. It was like being splashed with a bucket of warm goo, some lotion and tobacco smelling goo and something stirred in his lower half “So you better take responsibility for it” He continued finally nuzzling the partial erection “Ne, MatsuJun?” and he took the clothed cock between his teeth gently for a second before pulling away and shoving him out of the closet. They played the game for a couple of weeks until they finally fucked at Jun’s.

Arashi was always vaguely aware of each other’s schedules, and Nino had managed to be free the same evening as Jun, he arrived at his place by surprise, carrying a bottle of wine and some rope. He laughed hard as MatsuJun wasn’t alone and acted all flustered trying to hide the rope inside the shoe stand next to the door. He welcomed him to the living room, Ikuta was there, and they had been drinking already.

They had a pleasant evening chatting and laughing about the old times. After Touma left they stayed in silence collecting glasses and plates from the living room and taking them into the kitchen.

“Are you planning on tying me up before the night ends?” Nino said in a deep voice, placing the glass in the sink as Jun did the same. He grinned at him lovingly and impish.

Jun had never shared his toy drawer with Arashi, but he let Nino take a peek. “When do you find time to buy all this shit, Matsumoto?” He said stepping out of his pants to take a closer look. But Jun didn’t answered and after taking what he needed he guided him back to the kitchen.

Before long Nino found himself with his hands wrapped around his elbows and his arms tied firmly behind his back with a couple of leather straps. MatsuJun was trailing his legs with his palms as he stood in front of the kitchen table. Jun pushed between his knees pulling his legs apart and gently strapping his ankles to the table.

“How embarrassing~!” he cried as he felt Jun’s hands trailing upwards to reach his butt.

“Wanna stop?” Jun asked as he bit the pale ass gently

“Don’t you dare Matsumoto Jun”

“Okay, but you have to tell me if your hands or feet start feeling numb…” He says as he puts his hands on the cheeks pulling them apart revealing the tight hole.

“uhn… you won’t fuck me raw, say you won’t Jun…” Nino said his voice turning into a plea. Jun touched the hole with his thumb circling lightly and then pulling away altogether.

“I won’t fuck you… yet” He said pushing Nino over the table. “Be good now, and stay still, I just want to watch…”

Nino growled but stayed put. Jun walked out of the kitchen. “Hey… hey… don’t leave me here…” he cried for the first time fighting the leather straps.

“Impatient” Jun muttered as he came back with something Nino couldn’t see. “Noisy” he said standing besides his head tugging his chin affectionately until he opened his mouth, Jun slid his tongue inside for a moment and let Nino play with it then he replaced it with a ball gag. “I’ve got neighbors, you know?” He continued as he tied it behind his head.

He brushed his hands over the pale skin hopelessly slow, until Nino’s breathing got irregular. He walked over the fridge and took an ice. He placed himself behind him massaging the buttocks with his free hand. Then he started brushing the skin with the ice. Nino writhed and tried to look back but was promptly pushed against the table. Nino was moaning in discomfort, Jun smiled, and discarded the ice, taking the lube he had brought from the drawer. He coated his fingers and pushed one into Nino’s hole “shh, relax baby…” he mocked him as he had started to whine softly behind the gag. Jun pushed another finger into Nino. “I’m going to put this in” Jun said, but didn’t let him see what _this_ was “and if you let it fall to the floor, you’re going to get punished, understood?” Nino nodded and something hard got pushed inside him.

Jun knew there was no way in hell Nino could hold on to the dildo he had pushed past his entrance, since its shape wouldn’t help. He ducked between the legs and licked the other mans balls, and then he let go the dildo, giving little wet kisses along Nino’s length. Nino tensed his legs and ass to keep the hard object from falling but failing. Jun chuckled before licking the dick in front of him. Nino gave a throaty moan as it slid further out. Jun took the erection into his mouth and as his tongue did something marvelous the gamer couldn’t help a thrust of his hips allowing the dildo fall to the floor.

Jun smiled pulling away from the cock and crawling under the table to the other side so he was face to face with him. “Kazu-chan…” He singsongs to catch the other’s attention. Nino’s face was beautiful under the white light of the kitchen, his mouth wrapped around the gag, threads of saliva coming from the corner of his lips running through his chin. Jun tugged the gag loose and Nino closed and opened his mouth a couple of times. “How do you feel Kazu-chan?” He asks propping his face in his hands as he sank his elbows on the table.

“Juun…” he drags his voice, lifting his head to see him better. “Juun, fuck me”.

“Kazu, that’s not what I asked, so answer me… are you ok?” Nino nodded once. “Good now… you dropped it...”

“Eh?” Jun kissed Nino’s mousy nose.

“Stay still so you don’t hurt yourself”.

MatsuJun pushed him by the shoulder blades into the table and lifted his other hand striking Nino’s butt. He cried each time his hand connected with his flesh. “This is so pretty Kazu… it’s looking good, is turning red…” Matsumoto stopped, he slid his hand between the legs to rub against his balls and then pulled away. “Ne, Nino, are your arms sore yet?” he shook his head. “Are your legs” another negative. “You have to tell me, because I don’t want to hurt you for real, okay?”

“Jun” he said, his voice slightly broken by the fact the youngest Arashi had slid a finger inside him and it was curling lightly “I wanna cum”

“I know baby” he answered thrusting his finger in and out, Nino shivered and pushed his hips against Jun’s hand.

“Stop fooling around and fuck me”

“Fooling around is fun” He pulls his finger out again and starts loosening the straps around the other’s legs. He made Nino stand by pulling the straps around his arms, he guided him into the bedroom and forced him to kneel, and then sit up in a plug he fished from the toy drawer.

When he stands up to see his toy, Nino’s eyes are pursed shut, his mouth is open and breathing harshly. He gives his own cock a couple of pumps before putting it against his cheek, Nino jerked his head away. “If you do this properly I might fuck you…” he had said guiding the head of his dick to his lips again.

And Nino had sucked. His thin lips were even thinner around Jun’s penis, his tongue curling and coiling around it. Jun hissed tossing his head and entwining his fingers in his band mate’s hair. Nino bobbed his head, guided by the hands in his hair. Suddenly Jun pulls his hair until Nino releases his cock with a pop.

“Very nice Kazu…” even with choppy breath Jun had managed to sound cool “You’ve been a good toy…” the taller man reached behind his armpits and steadied his band mate on his feet, he put his lips into Nino’s for a shallow kiss.

“Jun” Nino said pulling back “Are we going to fuck or what?” MatsuJun did not answer; he just rounded the slight body with his arms untying him.

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he walked towards the bed and sitting there.

“Yeah, a little” Nino answered flexing his arms and rubbing them with his hands.

“Okay, please get dressed and go now” Jun says pumping his erection slowly.

“WHAT?”

“I’m through playing with you, so get dressed and go home” Nino’s eyes were deadly, and piercing him.

“Are you barking mad?” Jun chuckled at the commentary.

“Hurry up and go” Nino gave a couple of steps toward the door but halts.

“No, you bastard” Jun chuckled again.

“Rea~lly? And what are YOU going to do?”

Nino went back to Jun and shoved himself on top of the other man pushing their lips together, barging in his tongue into MatsuJun’s . He pulled and tugged the other body until he was on his stomach, without obtaining any struggle from the other idol.

“Since I don’t know where the hell you left the stupid lube, Lucky you, you’re getting fucked raw…” Nino stopped to spit in his palm and rubbed it to his dick before positioning in the entrance and then pushing without care or concern, making Jun cry loud.

Jun whined as Nino started to move inside him franticly. Nino feels MatsuJun tense up as he starts cumming and he follows soon after.

“Hey, Jun, why wouldn’t you ask me to fuck you instead of pulling the DoS act?” Nino asked him as they cleaned themselves in the bathroom.

“It wouldn’t have been as fun, would it?” he had answered.

Some weeks later they started to scheme a way to bed Aiba with them. He seemed the best chance to get any other Arashi in bed; he was the easiest choice since he would do practically anything as long it was willing.

Nino and Jun discussed it as pillow talk at first, and they didn’t have an actual plan, they just threw random fantasies about the other three, until they noticed how they always seemed to talk more about Aiba.

One afternoon when all five were hanging out in the dressing room before filming shukudai-kun Jun started fumbling with the hair products in a hair and makeup station just next to where Nino was playing with a deck of cards. “Hum…” growled Jun to catch the magician attention. “How would you like to ride that?” he whispered between his teeth so only Nino could hear. Nino follows Jun’s gaze through the mirrorto find Aiba sprawled in the couch flipping through some magazine.

Nino stood up stretching and yawning, they were due to start filming in about ten minutes and he didn’t want to go with a boner, he walked over Oh-chan. Aiba raised his eyes from the magazine and frowned. Around four or five days later they had one of those days where everything seemed to be broken. Jun was in a grim mood since he was supposed to have the evening off and he was looking forward to getting some laundry done, catch up with some reading, and if Nino was up to it, play for a while. But everything had gone wrong, broken mics, noise in the images, “bullcrap” said Jun as he screamed at the staff. He had stridden back over the dressing room to find Aiba napping peacefully with his head on the magician’s lap. Something in his head clicked and it started wandering off from his previous thoughts, he found Nino’s gaze and silently went out the room knowing the magician would catch his drift.

“Did he follow?” he mouthed as Nino turned the corner of what was supposed to be a waiting room but was stashed with unused props and furniture. The other one nodded and smiled shyly as he leaned into the wall assuming a submissive pose with his hands behind his back. The bastard was teasing him, he stepped into Nino’s personal space without touching him, he wouldn’t give what the other wanted, he needed him to do as told and happy Nino meant less obedient Nino.

“…Fucking slow Ninomiya…” He said as he heard the cautious steps approaching.

“Masaki was sleeping in my lap, in case you didn’t notice.” Jun smiled, good one, his smile said.

“WHY was Aiba sleeping in your lap” Jun decided to play jealous, Nino suppressed a snicker “And since when do you call him ‘Masaki’?” he was looking to make Aiba uncomfortable.

“Well, he IS my friend, YOU are my friend and I call you Jun. I call Sho and Satoshi by their names too, you know?” said the shorter one barely containing his laughter. They looked at each other silently communicating. MatsuJun wanted to kiss him and leaned but as Nino closed his eyes he remembered an unhappy Nino was a compliant Nino, so he pulled back, the slighter man grunted shifting against the wall.

Jun placed one of his feet between Nino’s and used the other one to prop himself as close to him as he could without touching, he tilted his head to be able to speak to his ear barely brushing it with his lips “You’re going to seduce him tonight, you’ll take him to your place and leave the door open so I can join you later…” He could feel the gamer’s hesitation. “You will do it because otherwise I won’t play with you anymore…” he added before pulling back enough to see his eyes, the other one was surprised by the ultimatum, even if Jun wasn’t planning on act upon it. He found himself unable to fight his impulse to kiss the slighter man until it was a second too late; he put his mouth into Nino’s lips for a moment and stepped back. Nino had fallen to the floor. “Tonight then…” He said and heard Aiba’s feet moving up the hall, and decided to catch up with him to assess the extent of the damage.

Nino was a great liar and a genius manipulator, he could handle Arashi’s mood if he really set himself to do it. He impressed Jun as he managed to make Sho and Ohno believe it was their idea to have a night out with the boys so it wouldn’t be him who convinced Aiba to tag along.

Jun didn’t noticed when his toy had made his move, but suddenly both idols were excusing themselves. Nino had whispered “Door will be open” to him before leaving. He was stunned for a couple of minutes before taking his leave from Ohno and Sakurai too.

When he pushed open the door to Nino’s apartment he could hear the heavy breathing coming from the bedroom. He made his way as smoothly as he could until reaching the door frame where he settled to watch. Aiba was pushing Nino onto the mattress.

Nino had seen MatsuJun when Aiba started to go down on him and grinned in acknowledgement. He noticed his toy was being overly vocal and it annoyed him. He watched closely his hand on his cock stroking leisurely over the jeans.After the two had finished they laid in bed for a while until Aiba stirred unto consciousness and asked “What was all that with MatsuJun, huh?”

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” the imp had answered while waving at him.

Aiba turned slowly to look at him but said nothing. He stepped forward smirking and then pursed his fingers around Nino’s stubby toes, pulling them fondly. “Did you enjoy my treat, Masaki?” he watched the cum drying across the shortest man chest and belly “You two better go and take a shower, NOW” he said as he pulls the toes again.

“Just let us sleep now, yes?” he says trying to cuddle against Aiba.

“Are you sure you wanna go there?” Jun smiled but his eyes were dangerous, a gesture, Nino have come to associate with trouble. So he decided not to press his luck and stood up taking his toes from Jun’s claws.

Jun got to Aiba’s side and tugged him off the bed onto his feet. Aiba complied Jun’s firm but gentle touch. As Nino regulated the water temperature the younger member got out of his clothes, flaunting in front of Aiba’s gaze. Jun stopped to see Aiba.”Say something already Masaki…” He said as Nino smirked and ducked into the water.

“I’m tired” He mumbles looking at Jun’s almost nude body getting closer to him.

“Of course you are you’ve just fucked this little imp quite hard, didn’t you?” Aiba blushed but reached out to touch Jun’s face. When he didn’t flinch or slapped his hand away he leaned to kiss Jun.

“Mmmhh… I’ve always wanted to kiss MatsuJun like this…” He said thoughtfully as they pulled apart.

“Get into the shower”

“I’m tired”

“I know, but just cope with us a little bit longer, okay?” Jun pushed the klutz into the water and added without waiting for an answer “Then we all go to sleep”

Jun followed them into the shower pumping his aching cock softly in one hand, pleased to see his band mates’ eyes drifted to look at his erection.

“So who’s going to help me with this?” He said looking from Nino to Aiba.

“Be nice Jun, this is Masaki’s first time at the playground” said the gamer stepping forward. “What do you want me to do?”

“Turn around…Masaki, hold him for me, would you?” Nino gets shoved into Aiba’s chest and steadies himself holding onto him. Jun guides his dick with one hand to the entrance been offered to him “ready?” he asks more to Aiba than to his toy, both nod.

Jun felt Nino’s inside slick already because Aiba’s cum still inside of him and shuddered before start pounding him. Nino whined sinking his nails into the tanned skin.Aiba seemed mesmerized by the scene until his eyes met Jun’swho leaned to kiss him over Nino’s shoulder, holding the slighter man tightly even though he tried really hard to keep himself being fucked.

“Move Jun” he cried out of frustration.

“Beg” he said between kisses.

“P-please… Please Jun” Jun resumed his thrusting, taking Aiba’s hand to Nino’s already hard cock and guided him to start jerking him off.Nino keened as he got closer to his orgasm.

After Jun spills inside him, Nino follows loosing the strength of his legs and falling onto his knees.Jun took Aiba neglected erection and pumped it a couple of times before guiding Nino to start sucking. The man refused at first, the afterglow still numbing him enough to not understand what he was been asked to do wordlessly. He got lucid enough soon and took the cock into his mouth licking and twirling his tongue around it, wrapping it in his mouth and bobbing his head.“I’m…” Aiba whimpered a string of absurdities as he finished in his band mate’s face. They cleaned themselves quickly and went back to the bedroom where they fell asleep cradled against each other happy and satisfied.


End file.
